Jayadeep Mir
Summary Jayadeep Mir (1843 – unknown), known as "the Ghost" and more commonly as Sir Henry Green, was an Indian-born member of the British Brotherhood of Assassins, based in London, during the 1860s. The son of Arbaaz Mir, a Kashmiri Master Assassin of the Indian Brotherhood, and Princess Pyara Kaur of the Sikh Empire, Jayadeep was the grandson of the Maharaja, Kharak Singh, and the great-grandson of the Maharaja Ranjit Singh. He was also the great-nephew, and an associate, of Duleep Singh, the last Maharaja of the Sikh Empire also exiled in London during the Victorian era. In 1868, Jayadeep became mentor to the twins Jacob and Evie Frye, two Assassins from outside of the city, and aided in the mission to kill Crawford Starrick, Grand Master of the British Templars. Following an unsuccessful assassination attempt by Starrick on Queen Victoria, Jayadeep and the Fryes were knighted by the Queen and became members of the Order of the Sacred Garter. Jayadeep later married Evie Frye and the two emigrated to India. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-A physically, higher with his Hidden Blade, melee weapons, bombs and firearms Name: Jayadeep Mir, Sir Henry Green, The Ghost Origin: Assassin's Creed Syndicate Gender: Male Age: 25 during the events of the main game. 45 during the events of Jack the Ripper Classification: Human, Master Assassin, Member of the Order of the Sacred Garter Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Stealth Mastery, Weapon Mastery, Vehicular Mastery, Skilled Martial Artist, Expert Acrobat and Parkourer, Electricity Manipulation (Via Voltaic Bombs), Poison Manipulation (Via darts and knives), Fear Manipulation (Via fear tactics, bombs and poisons), Status Effect Inducement, Sleep Manipulation and Madness Manipulation (Via poisons) Attack Potency: Small Building level+ physically (Comparable to, albeit somewhat weaker than the likes of Jacob, Evie or his father, and can replicate the same feats as them. Managed to briefly hold his own against a Shroud of Eden-equipped Crawford Starrick, but was quickly overpowered), higher with his Hidden Blade, melee weapons, bombs and firearms Speed: At least Supersonic+ (Can keep up with Jacob and Evie. Also somewhat comparable to his father, who can dodge bullets at this speed) Lifting Strength: At least Class 1, possibly Class 5 (Comparable to, but somewhat weaker than Jacob, Evie and his father Arbaaz) Striking Strength: Small Building Class+ Durability: Small Building level+ (Has the same durability feats as Jacob and Evie) Stamina: Extremely High Range: Standard melee range. Extended melee range with melee weapons. Hundreds of meters with firearms Standard Equipment: Kukri, revolver, Hidden Blade, knives, Voltaic Bombs, Fear Bombs Intelligence: Gifted. Although he was raised as an Assassin since birth and displayed incredible and almost supernatural skill as an Assassin, Henry was more inclined towards books than he was to violence and proven to be a mediocre fighter as he was not permitted a Hidden Blade until his mother gave him a confiscated blade. In 1868, he was captured by a group of thugs working for the Templars and it was Evie Frye who had to save him. In his battle with Starrick, Henry managed to hit the Grand Master in the shoulder with a throwing knife and cut him in the stomach using hidden blade. Despite this, thanks to being a scholar, Green had developed an extensive knowledge about London's society and inner workings. He was also good at making connections and gaining the trust of peoples, his network throughout London became very useful when he helped the Frye twins in their quest to bring down the Templar control over London in 1868. While both sincere and hard-working, Green had a human side to him that many other Assassins lacked. Despite his exile, Green never lost hope of returning to India someday, after having proved to be a capable field agent. Weaknesses: Standard human weaknesses, but has survived situations which would kill most ordinary humans. Is a pacifist and will try to avoid combat as much as possible, because of which he may be hesitant to kill his target. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Knights Category:Tier 9 Category:Electricity Users Category:Fear Users Category:Assassins Category:Assassin's Creed Category:Martial Artists Category:Married Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Princes Category:Poison Users Category:Madness Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Thrown Weapon Users Category:Knife Users Category:Blade Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Gun Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Sleep Users Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Book Characters Category:Tragic Characters Category:Acrobats